


The Hunter and the King

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bossy!Crowley, Dirty Talk, Dom!Crowley, Dom/sub, F/M, Gag, Protective!Reader, Rough Sex, Sick!Dean, Spanking, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make a deal with Crowley might be a little bit sexier and hotter than you could imagine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the King

You're desperate. Dean has been stuck in a coma for one week. Sam tried make deals - but any demon shows up. That fucking hunt went so wrong. How could you let Dean be so vulnerable in that situation? You feel so guilt and anger about it. All you want to do is rest your head in Dean's chest and wait until he wakes up. You alredy had done that. And nothing happened.  
Like I said, you're desperate and hopeless. Dean could die in front of you and the only thing that you could do is cry. So when you go back to the motel and summons that little bastard from hell, you know what you're doing. How this will cost. But you don't care. You can save Dean, that's all what matters.  
You wait few seconds - seems most an eternity - and then he appears. Wearing a total black suit and having a glass full of whisky in his hand.  
"Crowley", you wanted say it in a angry or decided tone, but what came out of your mouth was tired and sad.  
"In the flesh", he answer and take a sip from his glass  
"Just not your own", you snap back. But Crowley just ignores your answer  
"No devil's trap. No trap at all", he comments "What do you want, h...?"  
"Save Dean", you let out so quick that Crowley doesn't even finish the word 'Honey'. "I want to make a deal. Save him and my soul is yours". You had been in hell before and you don't care about going back - Dean will be okay and is that what you want most.  
Crowley seems happy and desapointed at the same time. An amused smile playing on his lips. You want sent him right back to hell. But you need his help.  
"I'll save him. You asked so nicely", he jokes. "But I don't want your soul. If the things I've heard about what Alastair did to this little and dirty soul of yours is truth..." Crowley laughs before keep saying "...God, you're not better than any of my demons"  
"What.do.you.want.asshole?", you ask, doing your best to not spit all your anger on him. He had punched you in a place where you hide all those years of pain and humiliation in hell. And you're praying to him never know half of the things that happened to you in the pit.  
"I want you, darling", Crowley sit down in a chair near at the bed and drink the rest of the whisky in his glass.  
You feel a knot in your guts when he says this simple little words. He's got to be kidding!, you think  
"Seriously, dude, WHAT?", you hiss at him. Your pantience going down hill. You want to kick him in the balls right now.  
"You in my bed", he answer. Shit! He's not kidding. You feel knot getting thigh. You want to throw up. "What do you say?"  
You're ready to tell Crowley to fuck off. But Dean's in that fucking coma 'cause he was protecting you. Saving you. You should be in his place. All your good moments with the oldder Winchester pass before your eyes.  
You don't even think about you when you say:  
"Yes. You win, bastard."  
"I always win", Crowley purrs, resting the glass on the chair after he gets up. He walks toward you and put a hand in the back of your neck. He pulls you close but doesn't kiss you. And you keep yourself still and without any expression.  
"How it works?", you ask, your voice goes out low, almost a whisper  
"You do what I tell you", Crowley answer and finally leans in and kiss your lips.  
He break the kiss and keep some distance between you both.  
"Strip. Now! But keep your panties", he orders. And you obeys. Wishing to this end soon. This have to end soon. "You're pretty, Y/N. I can understand why Dean likes you so much"  
"SHUT UP", you wanted to scream, but you control your tongue and keep sillent.  
Crowley put you on your knees in front of him. And you know what's comming. He open his belt and the buttons of his pants. And finally slides his boxers down, showing you his half hard dick.  
"Blow it", he orders. Shit! You don't want do this. You want run away and find another way to save Dean. But you don't do any of these. You take his dick inside of your mouth and start sucking it.  
Crowley put his hands in the back of your neck and pull your mouth closer to his member, going deep in your throat. You're getting sufocatte. His dick is gagging you. And you can barely breathe. He come in your mouth and you swallow your pride with his semen.  
When your lips and tongue are getting numb, Crowley remove his dick from your mouth. You let out a deep breathe.  
He yanks you up by your arm and bends you over the bed. The bed where you and used to Dean sleep togheter.  
"Legs spread. Tonight you're my bitch", he runs his hand down your back and put your black satin panties down your legs.  
"Open your mouth", he commands, you what you're told and he gag you stuffing it inside your mouth. "Hmm, I like this version of you", Crowley comments, cupping your ass cheek with his hands. "Sillent, obdient and open wide for me".  
He hold your both wrists in one hand and hold it above your head. His other hand goes between your ass cheeks and find you tight anus. Your face burns for shame. You can't believe that you're doing this. In hell you haven't had any choice. But this time...  
Crowley adds another two fingers and start moving them inside of you. Small circles at first and then large circles. He separetes them inside of you.  
"Whimpering like a scared little virgin", Crowley enjoys your pain and shame and humiliation and something else that you don't know explain "Does Dean know this adorable noises that you make while you're getting fucked?"  
You don't say anything. Even if you could, you wouldn't. You close your eyes. Trying drift away from what you're doing. With who you're doing.  
When Crowley notices that, he pulls out his three finger out of you and slap your ass so hard that you can imagine the mark of his hand on your skin.  
"Open your eyes! I want you here with me"  
You obeys - what choice does you have? - and keep your eyes open.  
This time he doesn't fuck you with his fingers. You gasp and whimper a little bit when he's hard dick get inside of your anus. No lube. No nothing. He's got you. Dry. Rough. Intense. Just like he wants. You both know this.  
He put a hand on your hip and press your ass against his dick. He thrusts hard and fast. His hips going up and down. Crowley chuckles behind you. Fucking you rough and going deep.  
He opens you up.  
"He's gonna rend me in two!", you think, bitting against you panties.  
The humiliation, pain and tha fact you're getting fucked by a demon again makes your eyes burn with tears. You know that you can hold it. You can! For Dean you're willing to go back to hell. You can do this. Sure you can.  
But it's too intense. It's too hard for you not think about hell or Alastair.  
You scaped and then you have Dean. He's gentle and kind. His large and warm hands rest on you so delicated.  
Then you're with the King of Hell. He hurts you. And fucks you rough. It's all back again. And it's painfull.  
But still.... You're getting wet. The pain, his grip in your wrists. He's got you in fragile moment. You can't tell heaven from hell or blue skies from pain.  
This is some kind of mind fuck! You shouldn't like it. Crowley is a demon. He's the fucking king of hell!  
But you do. You're starting to like. You start to want more. This fire consuming you from inside to outside.  
He's got you in right and wrong ways - and you're loving both.  
Crowley chuckles one last time and put his dick out of you. He still holds your wrists, keep you in the place and put his mouth in your ear.  
"I'm gonna heal Dean now", he purrs and you feel not so bad. Dean's gonna be safe. "If you be a good girl and be useable to me when I call, he won't know anything about this"  
And when you feel free from his grip and weight on top of you he's alredy gone. You take a deep breathe and try put yourself togheter again.

**Author's Note:**

> "You can't tell heaven from hell or blue skies from pain"  
> This quote is inspired from the song Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd  
> I was listening to it and I had to add this quote


End file.
